


One for the Road

by Ice_CherryBombedbyTY



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Locker Room, M/M, My First TaeTen Fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Ten is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_CherryBombedbyTY/pseuds/Ice_CherryBombedbyTY
Summary: Every morning, Taeyong would buy coffee from the shop where Ten works. Ten had his eye on Taeyong for weeks but he never even spared him a glance and he was getting frustrated. He wants Taeyong, but can't even get him to talk. Until one rainy night...Ten got even more than he bargained for.





	One for the Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tentrackmind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentrackmind/gifts).



> For my sweet girl tentrackmind! I’m so sorry it took a hundred years but here it is, finally. I kinda know how it feels to miss your otp so, here's something to ease your feels. XD
> 
> Congratulations btw, your hard work paid off and you truly deserve it! This is my thank you for all those times you put up with my TaeWin rant/tweets lol, and especially for updating me with TaeWin content that I miss. Much Love!!!

 

 

 

 

“Here he comes,” Jaehyun whispered while drizzling caramel on top of the coffee he had been preparing for the customer. He handed it to the girl after putting the lid on with a dimpled smile.

Two men walked into the coffee shop, one taller and stockier in built than the other who was more lithe and shorter but broad-shouldered. Both of them were very good looking, but Ten’s eyes were immediately drawn to the shorter male with dark puppy eyes, a strong jawline underneath perfect cupid’s bow lips. His honey brown hair fell partly over his full brows. Ten knew him as Taeyong, the object of his attention. The irony was, he never gave Ten any.

“Ten dollars says he’ll keep ignoring you,” bet Jaehyun.

“Call. Today’s the day, I can feel it. My body is tingling. It’s definitely a sign,” Ten whispered with confidence.

 “You mean you’re just too horny and whipped for emotionless stockbroker guy,” said Jaehyun bluntly.

“What can I say... he’s verry hot,” purred Ten, bending over to rest his elbows on the counter with his chin on his palms. Jaehyun rolled his eyes.

“Besides, you know what they say about quiet and mysterious guys,” Ten added.

“Yes, they are actually just plain boring.”

Ten sniffed at Jaehyun, tossing his head to shake his mahogany hair as he straightened up. Jaehyun smirked.

When the men approached the counter, Ten cleared his throat and offered his best smile to Taeyong, who was dressed in a grey suit. Ten had to make sure Taeyong order from him instead of Jaehyun otherwise he’ll lose the bet. Again.

“Hi, how are you Taeyong,” Ten asked beaming, staring at the mythical god-like creature. “What will it be for today?”

It was the taller male who responded to Ten instead, with a charming smile and twinkling eyes. Ten had no choice but to take his order reluctantly. “Alright, mocha latte it is. Be right back, Johnny.”

Ten grumbled while he prepared the mocha latte for his customer, miffed that he had lost the bet again and even more so at the shorter male ignoring him just like Jaehyun foresaw.

“I’ll have the usual to go,” the shorter male said curtly with an almost husky voice. He directed it to Jaeyhun.

“Great! One triple-shot non-fat cappuccino to go, coming up,” Jaehyun said brightly as he punched in the order and took Taeyong’s payment. He turned to prepare the drink with lips quivering and avoiding Ten’s glare.

The man named Taeyong who didn’t even look at Ten, strode over to where he could claim his drink while checking the phone he took out of his pocket. He was followed by Johnny who whispered something in his ear. Taeyong smiled at something his companion said that he found amusing. Ten melted.

However, Ten was also slightly miffed that he didn’t even spare one tiny gaze. What was wrong with this guy? Am I annoying him, wondered Ten as he tapped his fingers on the counter, leaving Jaehyun to give them their drinks. Nonetheless, he was even more challenged. Soon. One day, this handsome man will talk to him, or smile at him at the very least. He pushed aside the thought of wasting more money to his friend. He had already lost a sizeable amount from the previous weeks and he was not about to lose more.

Ten pressed his lips together at Jaehyun handing over their drinks. Taeyong thanked Jaehyun and walked out of the coffee shop with Johnny without even a glance.

“Something must be wrong with me,” Ten mumbled.

“Maybe he finds you too... forward,” Jaeyhun observed. “I think he’s just really shy. Try giving him some space. Maybe a different approach will do the trick.”

“Reverse psychology,” Ten said thoughtfully. “You could be on to something.”

 

The following week, Ten did back off a little. It became worse. Instead of gaining anything positive from it, Ten became more frustrated. Taeyong withdrew from him even more and somehow Johnny had become more talkative, and even hinted on going out on a date with him. Ten, not really interested in him, evaded the topic and avoided Johnny to the point of hiding in the back whenever they came in. Much to Jaehyun’s chagrin. He just about had it with this infatuation for Taeyong that had been going on for months. Jaehyun may have been right that Taeyong was just a boring guy with no fire in him. Or worse, he really just wasn’t interested. So in the end, Ten decided to just let it go and thought there was no point in chasing an unfruitful conquest that was doomed to fail anyway.

Later on, Ten felt more of himself and was minding the counter while Jaehyun was in the back stacking up supplies and deliveries. He was mildly surprised when Taeyong walked in alone, eyeing him with the ghost of a smile on his lips. He must be hallucinating. He barely had breakfast having had to rush to work.

As Taeyong was walking towards him, Ten noticed he was carrying a small velvet box. His heart lurched in his chest, cursing inwardly for finding Taeyong looking so handsome with his wind ruffled hair and denim jacket over black jeans and shirt. When Taeyong spoke, Ten caught his breath. _I’m dreaming and will wake up any second now._

“Hi,” Taeyong said shyly.

For the life of him, Ten couldn't say the words that got caught in his throat and forgot how to speak.

“I was sent by Johnny to give you this,” Taeyong’s silky and relatively deep voice sent shivers down Ten’s spine. “He... uh... he went back to the US yesterday. He asked me to say goodbye to you and that he’ll miss you. He also said hopes he’ll get to see you again sometime. Oh, and he said and I quote,’you brightened my mornings and I’m grateful’. Yeah I think that’s about it.”

Taeyong smiled, showcasing his dimple Ten rarely saw, and handed him the blue velvet box tied with a red bow.  He tried to recover himself and closed his mouth which was hanging open. It was the first time Taeyong had spoken to him and said that many words all at once that it left Ten shaken.

“Th-thank you, Taeyong,” Ten said, dazed as he took the box from him.

“You’re welcome,” Taeyong replied, still smiling. “Aren’t you going to open it?”

Ten blinked and looked at the box. “Oh, now?”

“Johnny asked me to see if you liked it.”

Ten nodded and opened the box to gasp at it’s content. Inside was a small gold pin in the shape of a dove in flight. It was delicate and magnificent. “It’s... so beautiful.”

“Yes. Very beautiful,” Taeyong whispered, all the while looking at Ten with soft eyes.

“Thank you.”

“Thank Johnny,” Taeyong said after clearing his throat.

Ten looked up at Taeyong and smiled. “Please thank Johnny for me and tell him when we see each other, I’ll take him up to his offer.”

Taeyong smiled once more and nodded before saying, “I’ll tell him that. I’ll see you around then.”

Ten blinked, momentarily surprised. “Y-yes, see you!”

With his lopsided grin, Taeyong turned on his heels and walked out of the coffee shop with his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets.

“Tell me that did not just happen,” Jaehyun said with wide eyes. He walked over to Ten while dry-wiping his hands on his apron. “You look like you’re about to faint.”

“I feel faint,” Ten admitted, trying to steady himself by grabbing at the counter. “B-but he gave me this from Johnny.”

Jaehyun picked up the box and looked at it’s contents. “Hey, there’s something in here. A note?”

Jaehyung handed the neatly folded note to Ten who looked at it curiously. He unfolded the note with furrowed brows.

_My Dear Ten,_

_Thanks for the bright mornings you gave me. You know I have a huge crush on you, but I’m aware someone else has your undivided attention and I’m fine with that. It would have been horrible if we dated and then I had to go back to the States. Besides, I’m just happy for him because I love that guy like a brother. He’s lucky and I’m glad he’s the one you chose. I think we both know who that is._

_Anyway, you might not know this, but Taeyong likes you a lot. He never told me because he knew I was infatuated with you. But I know him well. He didn’t make a move on you as a sign of respect for our friendship. It’s lame I know, and he’s very shy. I just feel obligated to tell you because you are both precious to me and I want you two to be happy. So there it is. I hope you can do something about this relevant piece of information. It would bring me joy if something came out of it._

_Take care,_

_Johnny_

Ten gaped as he read and re-read the note, before he handed it to Jaehyun. He couldn’t believe what he just read. It seemed so unreal that all this time he thought Taeyong disliked him.

“What the... he likes you,” exclaimed Jaehyun. “That cold unattentive guy... actually likes you!”

Ten glanced at his friend and they shared smiles.

“So I got to ask,” began Jaehyun. “What are you going to do now?”

Ten blinked and then said, “I honestly don’t know.”

“You don’t know? You’re so whipped for the guy I could literally hear your panties drop,” Jaehyun said sarcastically. “You have to tell him.”

“But how?”

It was the question that plagued both of them for the next days. Ten became flustered and nervous whenever Taeyong came into the cafe and Jaehyun could only shake his head in frustration. The good thing was, Taeyong seemed to have become more and more friendly. He smiled at Ten and the latter would of course wilt like a dying plant. But apart from that, nothing came out from Johnny’s ‘relevant information’. Yet.

It was one rainy evening when the opportunity arose. Well, sort of. The downpour came in torrents as Ten was left to close the shop for the night. He cursed his luck that Jaehyun had to rush home come closing time because of his family gathering and Ten had to do all the work for himself. He didn’t mind though, for he didn’t want to go home soaked to the bone and thought he might just wait it out inside the shop.

Ten grumbled as he took out the two large garbage bags out the dumpster and dusted his hands together. It was when he was about to go back into the coffee shop that he noticed a familiar figure walking by him in the heavy rain, drenched. Taeyong. His heart skipped a beat.

“Taeyong?” Ten asked tentatively.

Taeyong stopped on his tracks and looked up from under his enormous hoodie that didn’t offer much protection being soaked in rainwater all the way thru. “Oh, h-hi!”

“You’re wet,” Ten stated flatly.

“Yes, I forgot to bring an umbrella and my car is parked way over there,” Taeyong explained as he pointed at the public parking lot two blocks away.

“You’ll get sick,” said Ten worriedly. “Why don’t you come on in first. I have some extra clothes that might fit you. I also have a spare umbrella.”

Taeyong blinked, looking uneasy and seemed to be deliberating what to do. But Ten was more concerned about Taeyong’s health and noticed Taeyong shiver a little. Ten sighed as he ran from under the shop’s awning to grab Taeyong’s arm and pulled him inside the shop.

Once inside, Ten led the dripping Taeyong to the back where the employee locker room was found. It was a tiny space that was located between the stockroom and the manager’s office. Ten walked over to the cabinets which served as lockers for the employees to open his and took out a towel and extra change of clothes.

“Here,” Ten said as he handed them to Taeyong. “You can change into these. There’s the restroom.”

Taeyong stared at Ten as he took the clothes and towel from Ten, a strange look on his face.

“Uhm... I’ll make something hot for you,” Ten said and turned on his heels quickly, trying to still his racing heart.

Ten’s hands were shaking from anxiety while he was making the cappuccino. Where was his usually calm and collective self when he needed it most? But of course with Taeyong he was never in a calm state. He took a deep breath, shook his hands and body before he put the lid on the tumbler. He took the coffee round back just in time to see Taeyong pull the track pants up. He almost dropped the tumbler. The pants fit Taeyong perfectly but that wasn’t what Ten noticed. It was the angular shoulders, the lithe torso and the long slightly muscled arms that rippled as Taeyong fidgeted with the tee he was holding. Then their eyes met. Ten forgot to breathe.

They held each other’s gaze and before Ten knew it, Taeyong was right before him and was studying his face with that sultry look.

“Y-your hot body... I mean d-drink,” Ten said swallowing hard. Taeyong had to laugh softly as he took the coffee from him..

“Thank you,” Taeyong said and took the coffee, drank a small sip without taking his eyes off his parted lips. Ten licked them nervously.

“I... I should go. Thank you, Ten. I’ll take this one for the road.”

Ten almost shuddered with the way Taeyong said his name. It was a novelty to hear Taeyong say it with that husky voice.

“Without a shirt...on?” Ten couldn’t help admiring the lithe body, his eyes devouring the contours hungrily. He ached to touch the smooth skin, the small waist and his eyes fell just above the waistline of the pants. When he looked back up to meet Taeyong’s face he shuddered. Taeyong’s eyes contained something he had never seen before. Ten could easily spell it out. Desire.

Taeyong placed the paper cup on top of the cabinet and said cautiously, “do you know how seductive your lips are?”

“I... no...”

“I have to be honest, I tried hard not to think of you but you always invaded my thoughts.” This was a different Taeyong, very much unlike the usual one Ten saw every morning. He was not at all shy, and he liked this one way better.

“M-me too,” Ten caught his breath as he admitted it. “But you kept ignoring me.”

“Johnny was in the way. I didn’t want to hurt his feelings.”

“Well,” Ten cleared his throat. “I don’t see him anywhere right... now.”

“That’s true,” Taeyong murmured and closed the distance between them until Ten could feel their breaths mingling.

“So, umm you need to pay for the uh... coffee,” Ten said slyly.

Taeyong raised his brows in surprise. “Really?”

“With a... kiss,” Ten whispered, his heart thumping wildly. “A kiss will do.”

Taeyong smiled then tilted Ten’s chin up to kiss him softly. It was very short and sweet. But Ten wanted more.

“I mean... that coffee is expensive, with an extra shot,” Ten said hoarsely.

Taeyong kissed him again, this time entrapping his lower lip in his mouth. Ten quivered as they parted.

“Does that cover the charge?” Taeyong asked huskily.

“It... it has extra syrup.”

This time, Taeyong kissed him a little longer and his tongue grazed his lips sensually. Ten moaned softly.

When Taeyong lifted his head to stare into Ten’s eyes, the latter could feel the tingling on his lips. His heartbeat was wildly erratic and he felt like something inside him snapped. He had been yearning for this man for many weeks it almost drove him mad. Now that he had a taste of this man’s kisses, he wanted more. Much much more. Now.

Ten cupped Taeyong’s face and dove for his lips, fusing their mouths together in a wet and hungry kiss. Taeyong responded eagerly to every caress of Ten’s lips and tongue. Their kiss deepened, filled with unbridled emotion from all the withholding for months as their passion started building.

Ten felt himself being pushed against the small filing cabinet, it’s edge digging into his waist. He let his hands roam boldly up and down over Taeyong’s smooth naked skin while their tongues tasted each other’s moist caverns. Ten let out a sigh when Taeyong let his lips trail hotly down his chin then nibbling gently, teasing the tender skin on his neck. By this time, Ten’s fingers were digging into Taeyong’s waist as their bodies pressed against each other.

Taeyong pulled at Ten’s shirt and tore it off of him then let his lips and tongue roam freely along his shoulder and further down his chest. Ten gasped when Taeyong took his nipple into his mouth and teased it with the tip of his slick tongue. He writhed under Taeyong’s assault of his body and could feel his manhood hardening as Taeyong began rubbing his groin against his.

“God, you’re so tasty,” Taeyong murmured against Ten’s skin.

Ten groaned when he felt Taeyong’s tongue go lower to his abdomen, painting the ridges with his wet tongue. His heart fluttered as he felt Taeyong tug at his waistband and lowered it, followed by his boxers. Ten watched with delight at Taeyong kneeling before him and sighed when the long bony fingers encased his throbbing phallus. He moaned when the soft tongue grazed the tip of his cock and tease the tip and shuddered when he saw the head disappear inside Taeyong’s mouth. He licked his lips sensually as he felt the waves of ecstasy wash over him as Taeyong took all of him inside his mouth.

Ten grabbed Taeyong’s hair and threw his head back when he felt the mouth sliding along the hard length. It almost drove him senseless with the hot and sleek sensation enclosing his now leaking cock. He might have come any moment as the sucking sensation overwhelmed him but Ten wanted to save it for later. For now he wanted to taste Taeyong badly.

Pulling Taeyong up, Ten grabbed onto him and kissed him hotly on the mouth and let his hand trail downward. Ten softly scratched Taeyong’s abdomen and earned him a deep moan. Especially when his hand dug into the track pants and started fondling Taeyong’s length.

Ten let his mouth wander along Taeyong’s magnificent jaw, biting on it lightly then down the side of his neck. Ten trailed his tongue lower till it found the pert pink nipple. Taeyong laced his fingers through Ten’s hair and let out a ragged breath at his nipples being teased.

Taeyong quivered when Ten went lower to his abdomen, nipping at the flesh then pulled down his track pants to let Taeyong’s manhood free. Ten wasted no time in tasting the hot secretion on the tip, letting his tongue slide over the tip’s line and heard Taeyong groan.

Ten teased the frenulum and garnered more moaning and groaning while he flicked his tongue over the sensitive area. Then he took Taeyong fully in his mouth, filling it with the hard pulsating flesh and suckled on it before pursing his lips tightly around it then bobbed his head on it.

“Oh fuck,” Taeyong groaned and cried out every time the tip of his cock hit Ten’s throat.

After a few moments Ten felt himself wanting the thick cock inside him. He cannot wait any longer. He looked up and said, “I want you to fuck me, Taeyong.”

Taeyong could only nod as he bent down to kiss Ten fully on the mouth. When they parted Ten stood up and kicked off his pants before walking over to his locker to retrieve a condom and lubrication. Taeyong watched him with anticipation.

Ten tore up the packaging and rolled out the condom snugly on Taeyong then lubricated him. Ten bent over the filing cabinet and without waiting for Taeyong, he slid in a slippery finger inside his hole and moaned.

“Shit, that’s so hot,” Taeyong said as he watched Ten from behind, sliding his finger in and out while he writhed as he pleasured himself and adding another finger. Taeyong bent over his back and began fondling Ten’s cock, making him moan and wriggle at the fast motion of the hand enclosing him and at the tongue that started flicking between his shoulder blades.

“Fuck that feels good,” Ten said throatily as he took his fingers out. “But I want you now, Taeyong. Please...”

Taeyong aimed his hot organ and penetrated Ten’s orifice, sliding in his well lubricated cock easily all the way in. Both of them groaned at the sensation, with Ten quivering at the pulsating manhood filling him deeply. Taeyong was inside him, and it excited him immensely. Ten rocked back and forth on the hard invasion while he held onto the cabinet and felt the fiery heat spreading from the pit of his stomach to his whole body.

Taeyong met each movement with his thrusts, getting faster and deeper, his fingers digging into his waist. Passion and ecstasy consumed them as they built up their desire to the pinnacle of their pleasure. Ten mewled when Taeyong bent over him to bite his back and started fondling him once more, pumping on his cock now leaking heavily with his secretions.

Ten cried out after several more moments, shuddering as he came in Taeyong’s hand and knees wobbling with his body while jerking uncontrollably at the height of his sensual gratification. Moments later, Taeyong also orgasmed with his cock throbbing inside of Ten. He lay his head on Ten’s back, panting.

After a short while, Taeyong withdrew from Ten and the latter faced to kiss him. It was a lingering kiss, lazy and languid. Ten was in heaven. _Thank you Johnny, for giving me Taeyong._

When they parted, Ten said with a seductive smile, “so, you can take your coffee with me to go if you want.”

“I’d love that. I have a huge bed at home.”

They kissed and it seemed to hold a promise of more to come in the future, knowing this won’t be the last.


End file.
